Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a lens cap applicable to a video camera. Specifically, the present invention relates to the lens cap which is removably attached to a lens of a video camera and convenient for photographing a title. More specifically, the present invention relates to a lens cap removably covering a photograph lens such as a zoom lens or an exchange macro lens which is capable of photographing an object at a close distance, e.g., capable of macrophotographing (photographing the object in a macro mode) and capable of photographing the title or titled objects which the title is written extremely easily without fluctuations of the camera body and/or photographed objects on an image through a displayed screen.